une rencontre pour changer
by craC craK belin
Summary: sandy un cuistot réputé et zorro un ex-gamin des rues se rencontrent... chap 13 : épilogue. FIC TERMINEE
1. sandy

**Disclaimer: euh les persos ne sont toujours pas a moi, hélas je ne les a pas trouvés dans mes œufs de paques….**

**Rating: K+ (la pureté ne veut plus me quitter, quelle guigne)**

**Pairing: ZoroXSandy (quelle question!)**

**Note: Deuxième fic a chapitre, j'espère ne pas m'emmêler les pinceaux, excusez moi pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes que j'ai pu faire je suis sincèrement désolé mais l'orthographe ne m'aime pas (je ne comprend pas pourquoi d'ailleurs…)…C'est un UA, mon premier jcrois bien…ça se passe dans notre monde, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 01:Sandy**

Sandy PRINCE (1) pouvait être heureux, son rêve de gosse il l'avait réalisé, il faisait parti de ce petit pourcentage de la population qui y arrivait.

Il était un grand cuisinier reconnut malgré son jeune âge, 25 ans.

Il vivait avec sa petite amie Nami, on aurait pu croire que c'était l'amour fou mais nan. Sandy la trompait, et elle le trompait, la passion du début c'était éteinte. Évidemment ils ignoraient qu'ils étaient trompé par l'autre.

Sandy partait souvent en séminaire pour découvrir de nouvelle recette, de nouveau ingrédients, pour se perfectionner, il voulait être le plus grand cuisinier de tous les temps.

C'était généralement là qu'il rencontrait ses aventures, aussi bien hommes que femmes.

Il était pour l'instant le chef cuisinier de son propre restaurant. Nami était, elle, une cartographe, elle voyageait donc assez souvent également.

Sandy était un beau jeune homme, blond aux yeux –ou plutôt dans son cas- a l"œil bleu, il avait perdu l'autre assez stupidement. Il cachait son handicap par une mèche qui lui donnait un petit air mystérieux qui plaisait aux femmes. Il aimait être habillé élégamment-costard sans cravate le plus souvent avec la chemise légèrement ouverte pour le coté sexy-.

Son pêché qu'il qualifiait de "mignon" était la cigarette, cela lui donnait un air classe selon ses propos. Selon les propos du médecin cela allait donner un air malade a ses poumons s'il continuait, et lorsqu'il serait mort il s'en ficherait un peu de se savoir classe ou pas dans le cercueil.

Revenons a sa "tendre", Nami était une joli rousse aux yeux chocolat, elle était plutôt grande, et assez fine. Elle était une vraie obsédé de l'argent, et donc de ce fait plutôt radine en ce qui concernait les cadeaux de saint valentin et autres fêtes. Elle avait du caractères et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle aimait paraître sexy et pour elle plus c'était court mieux c'était.

Elle adorait sentir des regards chargé de désir se poser sur elle, car elle savait qu'un jour on ne la désirerait plus –même si cela se passera dans une quarantaine d'année-.

Sandy avait évidemment un petit groupe d'ami:

Pipo un tireur d'élite hors pair mais légèrement trouillard sur les bord. Il avait une anatomie nasale assez spéciale il fallait bien le reconnaître. Pour rire ses amis l'appelait Pinocchio, et il est vrai que Pipo aimait bien mentir.

Luffy, un petit brun avec une patate énorme. Il était le fils d'un grand PDG mais se baladait avec un chapeau de paille sur la tête (il semblerait qu'un homme lui est offert alors qu'il était tout gamin après lui avoir sauvé la vie). Heureusement c'était son frère Ace qui reprendrait l'entreprise…Enfin heureusement n'était peut être pas le bon mot, étant donné que Ace était atteint de narcolepsie. Dans un sens Sandy plaignait les parents.

En ce moment même Sandy buvait un verre en compagnie de ses amis, Nami installés sur ses genoux. Il partait le lendemain pour un séminaires qui durerait une dizaine de jours.

Le lendemain matin, il mit ses valises dans sa voiture –un coupé cabriolet noir c'était si classe- embrassa Nami, s'installa tourna la clé de contact et partit. Sans savoir que sa vie allait changé.

* * *

**FIN PREMIER CHAPITRE**

**(1) il se fait appeler Mr Prince à un moment et comme j'avais aucune idée du nom que je pourrais lui donner (parce que je me souviens pas que ce soit précisé) j'me suis dit que j'allais utilisé ça. En même temps je vais l'utiliser deux fois alors on s'en fout un peu!**

**Sinon c'est pas qu'ils sont des salauds en se trompant mais ils se voient pas souvent, ils s'aiment plus, la routines les a gagnés….Moi ça me paraît normal!**

**Euh…reviews??**

**CRAC**


	2. zoro

Zorro Roroneara aimait sa vis comme elle était, même si elle n'avait pas été parfaite Disclaimer: persos toujours pas a moi…snif

**Rating: toujours K+**

**Pairing: ZorroXSandy**

**Notes: pardon pour les fautes!! Chapitre plus court que le précedent mais entouré de mystère…euh nan en fait pas trop! XD Pardon pour les fautes!!**

**Merci de me lire et de me laisser des reviews et enjoy**

**j'avoue faudrait que je me trouve une bêta lectrice qui soit bonne en orthographe...(ceci est une annonce!)**

* * *

**Chapitre 02: Zorro**

Zorro Roroneara aimait sa vie comme elle était, même si elle n'avait pas été parfaite.

Il travaillait actuellement dans un hôtel, qui était prestigieux, Zorro trouvait qu'il n'était pas en accord avec l'établissement, mais on lui avait donné une chance, il ne la gâcherait pas.

Il avait vécu dans la rue après avoir fui l'ombre d'un beau père trop menaçant.

Il vivait seul dans un petit appartement, qui était plus vivrière qu'autre chose, il n'avait que trois photo, une de son "sauveur" une de sa meilleure amie, et une de lui et sa meilleure amie souriant devant un hôpital. Il y avait trois objets auxquels il tenait, trois magnifique sabres, les lames était fines, véritablement tranchante, les manches finement ouvragés, les étuis encore plus. Il les avait planqués pour plus de sécurité mais les nettoyait régulièrement pour ne pas qu'il s'abîment.

Zorro était un grand jeune homme de 27 ans (1), il mesurait 1 mètre 80, il avait les cheveux assortis a ses yeux, même si pour cela il avait du les teindre, comme son employeur ne semblait pas plus déranger que ça par la couleur il n'avait rien dit et n'avait pas non plus parler de le renvoyer. Même si les clients eux avait l'air moins enthousiasme, que voulez vous des cheveux verts il fallait oser!

Il avait la peau mat, était musclé, et son corps était recouvert de cicatrices, dû aux nombreux combats dans lesquels il s'était embarqués.

Zorro avait une amie à qui il faisait réellement confiance –en dehors de son sauveur-.

Robin était une belle brune aux yeux noirs, c'était une de ses femmes dont fantasmes les hommes, belle et mystérieuse, charmante, intelligente. Elle aussi avait été "sauvé" et elle travaillait dans une bibliothèque –même si elle passait un peu trop de temps à lire les livres-.

Zorro travaillait avec une jeune femme répondant au prénom de Tashigi, qui était le sosie de sa demi sœur décédée. Brune, les yeux noirs, lunette à carreaux elle était un peu timide et était tombé amoureuse de zorro. Celui ci étant gay il lui avait gentiment expliqué qu'il ne sortirais jamais avec elle –comprenez par la qu'il l'avait envoyez bouler- .

Il venait d'apprendre que son hôtel allait accueillir un séminaire de cuistot, Zorro espérait qu'il y en ai un de beau et qui soit gay pour qu'il puisse enfin prendre un peu de bon temp. Robin lui avait dit qu'il faudrait qu'il commence a chercher l'homme de sa vie, il lui avait répondu qu'il ne croyait dans ses trucs d'amours éternels et compagnie, elle lui avait rétorqué que lorsqu'il trouverait le bon il y croirait. Il avait pensé que si ça se trouve son âme-sœur était morte tué par un accident de la route, et qu'il fallait donc profitez de la vie. Robin lui avait jeté un regards un peu désespéré, elle avait du lire dans ses pensée –il savait que c'était impossible mais Robin savait toujours tout et c'était le seule explication qui semblait valable-.

Le matin du séminaire il essayât de faire un effort pour être un peu plus présentables, autant ferrer la proie le plus tôt possible.

* * *

**FIN DU DEUXIEME CHAPITRE**

**(1) je le fais légèrement plus vieux, je trouve que ça lui va mieux…**

**mais qui est son sauveur?? Vous verrez quand il raconteras son passé! **

**donc il vous faut attendre! Bwawawa! rire démoniaque de celle qui sait**

**alors euh reviews??**

**CRAC**


	3. premier regard

**Disclaimer:Aucun des persos ne sont a moi…même si j'en rêves…M.ODA prêtez les moi!!**

**Rating: K+ ba ouais ça change pas!**

**Pairing: sandyXune mouette…mais nan! ZoroXsandy! Évidemment!**

**Note: JE VOUS EN PRIS PARDONNEZ MOI POUR TOUTES LES FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHE!! J'ai subit une malédiction et c'est pour ça que…bon ok jme tais!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: premier regard**

Je me gare devant l'hôtel…et bien! Je comprend pourquoi c'était si cher…Je prend mes valises et jette les clés au voiturier.

J'entre dans l'hôtel, Le hall est en marbre avec les colonnes énormes et sont les pieds sont finement ouvragé avec un peu d'or. Le coin salon a ma gauche, des petites tables en verres, des fauteuils recouvert de velours rouge, le bar, long en bois avec le barman habillé tout de noir avec juste une chemise blanche.

Je m'avance vers la réception –qui est donc à ma droite-, le réceptionniste me tourne le dos et disons que…qu'il est _particulier_, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on croise quelqu'un avec les cheveux _verts_…

Il se retourne soudain le sourire "bienvenue cher client" scotché sur les lèvres…et ses deux yeux émeraudes scotché sur moi. Je sens une bouffé de chaleur m'envahir…_Lui, il a du sex-appeal…_

Il a la peau assez mates et des lèvres franchement attirantes…_et qui me mettent en appétit_…

**Gardons notre calme**!

"Bienvenue cher client a l'hôtel le Gazarove, avez vous réservé?

-euh oui…

-votre nom s'il vous plait?"

Mon dieu…sa voix…suave, rauque, sexy…_elle m'enivre._

"Mr. Prince."

Il cherche dans son registre en se penchant en avant, par l'échancrure de sa chemise j'aperçois un bout de son torse…_miam!_

Il me tend les clé de sa chambre et avec le sourire du parfait petit réceptionniste:

"Passez un agréable séjour!"

_D'accord mais avant laisse moi te manger!_

Je monte dans l'ascenseur où je croise un ami à moi, venu faire le séminaire également, il m'explique l'emploi du temps –cuisine, conférence, cuisine, dégustation, cuisine…- emploi du temps qui est le même pour n'importe quel séminaire de cuisine…

Après l'avoir salué je découvre ma chambre, spacieuse, un lit deux place, un bureau, et une salle de bain…en marbre _évidemment_.

Je redescend en bas après quelques minutes de nombreux amis cuisiniers sont arrivés nous nous saluons, l'homme qui a organisé le séminaire M.Barbe noire –quel nom étrange! (1)- se présente nous remet à chacun l'emploi du temps, nous souhaite un bon séjour et s'en va…Puis fait demi-tour et nous explique qu'aujourd'hui c'est carte blanche.

Je tourne la tête le réceptionniste est la au téléphone la main supportant sa tête, il baille et griffonne sur un bout de papier…Puis il raccroche se redresse et me dévisage, je souris –pour lui et aussi pour me féliciter moi-même- 1ère proie ferrée.

**FIN DU TROISIEME CHAPITRE.**

* * *

**(1) oui il n'a pas regardé le sien…et j'essayes de caser pas mal de persos et là…c'est le seul nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit…**

**bon ba euh…reviews?**


	4. un verre?

**Disclaimer: les persos sont a moi!…nan je blague!**

**Rating: K+ (je vais finir enfant de chœur…)**

**Pairing: ZorroXle plombier…zorroXsandy!**

**Note: désolé pour les fautes je ne le fait pas exprès! En tout cas bonne lecture en plus il est tout court! Vous en avez de la chance!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Un verre?**

J'ai enfin fini mon service, je peux rentrer et décompresser enfin c'est ce que javais prévu mais…qui je vois planté la? Gagné! Le beau blondinet, ce type quand j'ai croisé son œil –l'autre est caché par une mèche- je n'ai eu qu'une envie lui sauter dessus. Mais comme je suis très pro il ne s'est rien passé et j'ai joué mon rôle de réceptionniste à la perfection!

Je m'approche de lui:

"Vous attendez quelqu'un?

-Hein? Ha non! Merci!

-vous ne devriez pas rester dehors les soirées sont fraîches!

-non non! Ça va aller…C'est quoi votre prénom?

-Zorro…et vous Mr.Prince?

-Sandy…"

Il l'a murmurer, il sort une cigarette puis l'allume. Je n'ai jamais aimez l'odeur de la cigarette _trop de mauvais souvenirs…_

Je commence à m'éloigner, puis m'arrête. Il est toujours là, droit comme un piquet.

"Vous voulez allez boire un verre?

-Pourquoi pas!"

Pourquoi pas? Il pourrait mettre plus d'enthousiasme!

Je l'amène dans mon café, petit, mais l'ambiance est familiale…enfin j'imagine, vu la famille que j'avais je ne peux pas comparer…

Je commande une bière et lui un café, on parle de tout et de rien _de la pluie et du beau temps_, un peu de sa vie, de sa petite amie, de ses amis, de son job, de sa passion, je me cache derrière ma canette esquivant les questions trop personnel, _ne jamais ses donner a un inconnu, c'est peut être un ennemi… _

Il m'avoue qu'il aime les aventures, dans son œil je lis "toi par exemple tu ferais bien l'affaire", mais pas ce soir, non, attendre faire monter le désir, pour que ça explose…

Puis après plus de deux heures de bavardages, je le raccompagne jusqu'à l'hôtel, je lui dis au revoir, pas de frôlement, pas de baiser, _attendre, attendre, laisser la proie avoir confiance…_

Je m'éloigne et rentre chez moi, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

**FIN DU QUATRIEME CHAPITRE**

* * *

**C'est moi ou tout les chapitre de Zorro sont étonnamment court??**

**Mais la y avait pas grand chose a dire…Le baiser?? La prochaine fois! Rassurez vous!**

**Mais après…la torture commence! Mwawawa!**

**CRAC**


	5. premier baiser

Bon je suis obligé de l'avouer le petit verre d'hier était très agréables, même si j'ai pas appris grand chose sur lui, c'est

**D: pas a moi, je ne possède rien! Niet! Nada!**

**Rating: K+…**

**Pairing: SandyXSmoker!…mais bien sur que non! SandyXzorro!**

**Notes: bon ba déjà désolé pour les fautes et pour mettre autant de temps a poster! Vraiment! Mais c'est comme ça (oui je sais ce n'est pas une excuse!) Merci pour tout les gens qui me soutiennent! Vraiment! Ça me fait plaisir (et m'oblige a écrire la suite aussi!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Premier baiser (1)**

Bon je suis obligé de l'avouer le petit verre d'hier était très agréables, même si j'ai pas appris grand chose sur lui, c'est la première fois que je suis aussi bavard! Mais son côté mystérieux ne le rend que plus attirant! De plus je lui ai fait clairement comprendre qu'il m'intéressait grandement et il n'a pas fuis! C'est bon signe! Ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas de petite amie!…enfin quoique…si on prend mon exemple…mouais ça devient compliqué là…

Enfin bon on s'en fiche hein? J'aurais qu'a lui demander ce soir…

"Mr PRINCE!

-Oui?

-Concentrez vous sur votre travail et arrêtez de revâsser! Vous allez finir par vous coupez!"

Et gniagniagnia! Il m'énerve ce Smoker! En plus il enfume tout le monde! Et c'est bien connu que l'odorat est très important en cuisine! Quel crétin!

XxXxXxX

Le soir arrive, mon cœur bat la chamade…et je ne vois pas pourquoi! Après tout je vais _juste _voir Zorro! On sors en même temps de l'hôtel, _le hasard vraiment!_

"Vous voulez boire un verre?

-_non non je suis juste venue me les peler dans le froid pour tomber gravement malade!_ D'accord mais aujourd'hui je t'invite…enfin je vous invite!

-On peut se tutoyer si vous préférez tant que ça reste…

-en dehors de l'hôtel!"

On retourne au même endroit qu'hier, On recommence a parler de tout et de rien quand enfin je pose la question qui me démange:

"Tu es avec quelqu'un en ce moment?"

Le tout sur un ton détaché, comme si on s'en fichait com-plè-te-ment!

"Non…D'ailleurs je crois que je n'ai jamais été vraiment avec quelqu'un…"

Il baisse la tête en disant ça…Mauvais souvenir?

Je change de sujet pour parler de chose plus joyeuses, au bout d'un moment il me propose de partir.

Il me raccompagne comme la veille jusqu'à l'hôtel, au fur et a mesure qu'on se rapproche je sens une sorte de gêne m'envahir _sérieusement je devrais aller voir un médecin mon corps débloquent totalement!_

"Bon et bien…Hum…Bonsoir! Et euh…Merci!"

Comment parler pour ne rien dire ou comment passer pour un cn! Il me sourit, _mon dieu je vais m'évanouir!_

Il sa rapproche je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres, sa main au creux de mes reins, je ferme les yeux, ses lèvres se pose sur les miennes, sa langue me demande l'autorisation d'entré ce que j'acceptes aussitôt.

Nos deux langue ensemble, elles jouent un ballet connus de elles-seules, qui est timide puis passionné, doux puis fougueux.

Le sort est soudain rompu, le baiser vient de prendre fin, je reprend mes esprits, je doit avoir un sourire niais sur le visage, et le feu aux joues. _Mon dieu je dois avoir l'air ridicule!_

Il se sépare définitivement de moi, me lance un bonsoir et s'en va…Un peu froid comme même surtout après ce magnifique baiser! Mais bon je lui pardonne, ça serait bête d'arrêter maintenant!

* * *

**FIN DU CINQUIEME CHAPITRE**

**(1) Aucun rapport avec la série Horrible d'il y a des années…non en faite je crois qu'elle date des années 90…m'enfin on s'en fiche!**

**Je me suis vraiment laissez allé! Sandy est plutôt de mauvaise foie dans ce chapitre et je ne pense pas que ce soit son genre…mais justement il me plait beaucoup du coup!**

**Reviews comme même??**

CRAC


	6. première fois

**D: nope ils sont pas a moi!**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: ZorroXCrocus! Original comme couple nan?? Mais nan ZorroXSandy!**

**Note: merci a tous ceux qui me soutiennent! Désolé pour les fautes! On arrive a la moitié! Yahou! Déjà! Incroyable! C'est une peu mieux écrit que ma première fic à chapitre! (au moins j'ai progressé!)**

**je viens de relire ce chapitre (ça fait un bail que je l'ai écris) et y a plein de trucs dont je me souvenais pas! comme quoi...**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Première fois**

Ça y est! Nan je ne suis pas devenu un homme…et en plus j'en suis déjà un!…Bon je l'ai embrassé! De qui? Mais le petit blond! Sandy! Et plus il a des lèvres incroyablement douce …j'ai qu'une envie c'est de faire demi-tour et de retourner le voir! En plus je suis sur qu'il doit avoir un corps de rêve! Je l'imagine avec une peau pâle, mais très douce la lumière se reflétant…et merde! Bon je crois que je vais prendre une douche froide!

Après m'être calmé je m'endors tranquillement (à base de tranquillade, à l'aise comme fatal…une erreur passagère!) en évitant de penser a lui.

Le lendemain pour la première fois de ma vie j'arrive a l'heure au boulot! Je crois que le patron Mr. Crocus a frôlé la crise cardiaque, mais je ne suis pas sur!

Ha! ça y est! Non je ne me suis pas teint les cheveux en rose! Et puis qui a eu cette idée stupide?? Qui?? Je vais m'occuper de son cas!(1) Ce que je voulais faire comprendre c'est que lui et son groupe viennent de descendre dans le hall et que donc je peux le voir –et non je ne ressemble pas du tout à une collégienne lors de son premier amour!-

Il regarde vers moi et souris, ne pas lui sauter dessus, ne pas lui sauter dessus! Après qu'il soit partit Tashigi se met à glousser –c'est dingue ce qu'elle ressemble à une dinde ainsi!- je me permet de hausser un sourcil, elle répond à ma question muette:

"Le petit blond, celui avec une mèche et l'œil bleu, tu vois qui c'est?

-Oui, plutôt bien même…

-Il m'a regardé et sourit!"

Bon je vais la laisser vivre dans son petit monde imaginaire parce que je connais la vérité et il est à moi!

Le soir c'est exactement comme les deux jours précédent, sauf que je ne le raccompagne pas a l'hôtel, je l'emmène direction chez moi! –devilZorro: niark niark!-

"C'est ici que j'habite faire style de rien pour que la proie se sente en confiance.

Ne pas la forcer c'est a elle de décider!

"Je peux visiter?

-Bien sur!"

Marrant comme lui aussi sait garder son clame, il fait le tour du propriétaire puis s'arrête devant mes sabres.

"Ils sont à toi?

-Oui.

-Tu sais t'en servir?

-Si peu!"

Il me sourit, et s'approche de moi, il m'embrasse tendrement, depuis hier il a pris de l'assurance!

On se déshabille tandis que je l'emmène jusqu'au lit, je découvre chaque parcelle de sa peau, je me nourris de son plaisir, je m'enivre de ses cris. (2)

C'était tellement intense ce moment ou nos corps n'ont fait qu'un que j'ai soudain une illumination: je suis amoureux de lui! Je suis amoureux! Moi! Je m'endors un peu troublé par cette révélation!

Quelqu'un me réveille, je grommelle, j'ouvre les yeux, une tête blonde encadré de mèche m'observe…Tout me revient en mémoire et j'ai du mal à le regarder en face.

"Il faut que je rentre à l'hôtel!

-tu ne peux pas rester ici? (3)

-j'aimerais éviter les questions…"

Je soupire, il a fallu que je tombe amoureux d'un mec déjà pris, et qui se cache!

Je l'accompagne jusqu'au café il me rassure en me disant qu'il a parfaitement retenu le chemin, je l'embrasse une dernière fois, et retourne me coucher quand:

"Sandy?

-Oui?

-Demain je ne travaille pas, mais on peut se retrouver le soir au café?

-ça marche pour moi!"

Cette fois que je peux rentrer!

* * *

**FIN DU SIXIEME CHAPITRE**

**(1) Oui dans ce chapitre Zorro parle tout seul mais il est drôle comme ça nan??**

**(2) je trouve ces petites réflexions adorables…On dirait de la poésie –oui je me la pète un peu!-**

**(3) traduction: j'ai la flemme de te raccompagner! XD**

**Bon alors ce chapitre? Zorro a changé! Il était beaucoup plus secret avant! Maintenant il se lache! Il a confiance!…Maintenant la torture peut commencer! mwawawawa! rire sadique**

**Reviews?**

**CRAC**


	7. alcool, lapin et trahison

**DISCLAMER: ils ne sont toujours pas à moi!**

**RATING: K+**

**PAIRRING; SanjiXTashigi, surprenant comme couple nan? Bon évidemment c'est du ZorroXsanji**

**Notes: désolé pour toutes les fautes!! ! Désolé désolé! Désolé aussi d'avoir mis autant de temps mais je ne suis plus dans ma phase one pièce maintenant je suis dans la phase beach..(ce que vous pourrez constater en lisant ce chapitre**

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Alcool, lapin et trahison (1)**

Je me (re)réveille de très bonne humeur! Il faut dire que la nuit dernière c'était…fantastique, génial, incroyable! Il faut croire que j'ai un don pour reconnaître les bon coup!

Ce soir on a intérêt a remettre ça! Sa peau avait vraiment un goût exquis! Et attention c'est un des plus grand cuisinier qui vous le dit!

Le soir je vais au café, m'installe à notre table, et commande une bière, les minutes filent toujours pas de nouvelles. Les minutes continuent de défiler tout comme les bières. A chaque fois que la porte s'ouvre je relève brusquement la tête et grommelle quand ce n'est pas lui qui apparaît.

Enfin, une tête que je suis sûr d'avoir déjà vu quelque part apparaît. Une jeune fille brune s'assoit à la place de zorro. Complètement ivre je commence à lui faire la discussion. Honnêtement je suis incapable de vous dire ce que j'ai raconté.

Le lendemain je me réveille avec un mal de crâne épouvantable, j'ai l'impression que quelque un est en train de s'amuser avec un marteau piqueur dans ma tête. (hichigo: ça c'est une bonne idée! Je vais le faire à ichigo mwawawa!)

Au bout de dix minutes j'arrive enfin à soulever mes paupières et je remarque que je ne connais pas l'endroit ou je suis, ce n'est ni l'hôtel ni l'appartement de zorro. Des flash-back me reviennent et je me souviens d'une jolie brune à lunette me draguant, après cette révélation je suppose que je doit être chez elle…je me lève et tant bien que mal m'habilles en silence, récupérant mes vêtement qui traîne ici et là.

La fille est tombé du lit mais ne s'est pas réveillé pour autant, ce qui est triste c'est que je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette nuit. Si elle l'apprenait dieu seul sait comment elle réagirait!

Je rentre a l'hôtel espérant ne pas tombé sur Zorro avant d'avoir pris mon aspirine, il a intérêt à me donner une bonne excuse le mufle! -bon certes je suis en tord aussi mais c'est de sa faute à lui!-

Je redescend après avoir pris mon aspirine prêt à affronter Zorro -on n'est pas censé se parler a l'hôtel mais on peut bien faire une exception pour aujourd'hui!-

Sauf qu'à la réception il n'y a que l'associée de Zorro -c'est quoi son nom déjà?- qui semble débordé.

Le lendemain toujours pas de trace de Zorro je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement, ou est il passé cet imbécile??

Quand enfin il réapparaît il a des pansements et des bandages un peu partout, et son associée qui continue de me jeter des œillades enflammées…Mon dieu je crois que j'ai fait la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie!

* * *

**FIN DU SEPTIEME CHAPITRE**

**(1) ça me fait penser à amour gloire et beauté vous trouvez pas??**

**Bon comme je l'avais prédit la torture à commencer (il faut croire que les autres auteurs de fic déteigne sur moi! Avant je n'aimait pas torturer les personnages (ou alors ceux que j'avais crée de toutes pièces!))**

**Reviews ??**

**CraC **


	8. regret

**DISCLAMER: je les avais commandé pour noël mais j'ai rien trouvé sous le sapin…donc ils sont toujours pas a moi…**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: SandyXzorro**

**Note: Tadam! C moaaa! -sourie pour se faire excuser de l'attente- ha mais suis-je bête! Jsuis sûre que vous aviez totalement oublié mon histoire! Bon…ce chapitre est plutôt long…je m'épate moi même…mais bon ce que moi j'appelle long, pour d'autre c'est court…en tout cas ce chapitre je suis partagé…je l'aime bien mais dans ma tête il sonnait rudement mieux..et quand j'ai fait le brouillon il ressemblait vaguement à un truc potable donc quand je vois à quoi il ressemble là j'en suis plutôt fière…mais bon a vous de jugez! Comme d'habitude désolé pour les fautes!!!!!! Et désolé pour ce blabla interminable!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Regret**

Je m'en veux au possible d'avoir loupé notre rendez-vous…-on dirait une midinette de 15 ans….- mais je n'avais , malheureusement, pas le choix…Un ancien "pote" –comprenez par là un ancien membre de notre gang- à Robin et à moi a sollicité notre aide. C'était censé être un tout petit truc de rien du tout, quelque coup de poing bien placé et hop! Fini!

Évidemment on aurait du se douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roches…Je n'ai même pas pensé à le prévenir pensant que tout cette "petite" histoire serait fini avant de le revoir…On y est donc allé, et nous avons remarqué plusieurs choses.

Premièrement notre ancien gang c'était réuni en entier…Or on ne se réunit comme ça que pour les grandes occasions…j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Robin et elle a hoché la tête, elle pensait la même chose…

Deuxièmement ils étaient tous très silencieux. Trop. Nous montrant ainsi qu'on était pas la pour rigoler et que l'affaire était plutôt sérieuse. Retrouvant d'autres anciens compagnons on leur a posé la questions. Contrairement à ce que nous avait indiqué le premier ce n'était pas une petite affaire. Un nouveau gang avait fait son apparition et essayait de prendre le contrôle de leur zone. Un petit groupe isolé s'était fait tabassé, un bleu n'avait malheureusement pas survécu. Ce qui expliquait plutôt bien la tension.

On nous a brièvement expliqué les grandes lignse du plan –appât, embuscade et tout ce qui va avec…- on était pas des bleus, loin de là.

Dans cette situation explosive j'ai tout de même songé à sandy et au fait que je ne le verrais probablement pas aujourd'hui. Malheureusement je n'avais aucun moyen de le prévenir, pas de portable, pas de messager à disposition et pas le temps de faire un aller-retour. En gros j'étais coincé.

Nous somme donc allé nous battre. Je ne peux pas décrire ce qui c'est passé. On oublie. L'adrénaline vous monte à la tête, les coups fusent un peu partout, on entend des râles, des cris. On ne sent même pas sa propre douleur. Puis sa s'arrête. Tout a une fin. Même ça.

Et on prend conscience de ce qui s'est passé, des pertes, des blessures. On a filé chez Robin sans rien demandé, on était juste venu donner un coup de main. On avait été blessé, on ne voulait pas être là quand les autres réagiraient. La vengeance appelle la vengeance. Pendant plusieurs jour le quartier Ouest de la ville serait à éviter. Tant mieux l'hôtel était à l'Est.(1)

On s'est soigné en silence. On avait rien à se dire, à part peut être qu'on était vraiment con d'avoir gobé l'histoire de l'autre crétin.

J'ai passé la nuit chez elle. La tension, les blessures eurent raison de ma volonté de rentrer. Il devait être dans les environs des 5h du matin. Je ne pense pas que sandy m'attendait encore.

Le lendemain j'appelais l'hôtel pour prendre un jour de congé. Je me vois mal travailler dans cet état et affronter un sandy furieux ne m'enchantais guère. Je sais bien que retarder le moment critique n'aide pas mais bon…

Enfin je revins à l'hôtel, avec des pansement dispatché un peu partout et je ne sais combien de bandage, mais largement prêt mentalement à affronter cette journée que je devinais d'avance comme éprouvante.

Et je n'avais pas tord. Tout d'abord je me fit enguirlander par Mr Crocus. Prévenir au dernier moment ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour une organisation irréprochable, ensuite mes "activités extérieures" ne devait en rien affecter mon travail à l'hôtel. Or des traces de blessures ne mettent pas en confiance le client. Et blablabla…pendant au moins une demi heure. Insupportable!

Mais le pire n'est pas venu de sandy directement –il est comme même impliqué là-dedans- mais de Tashigi, cette douce et innocente Tashigi…Si j'avais su je lui aurait mis un râteau l'obligeant à partir très, très loin d'ici.

Après le savon que je m'étais pris je n'étais pas d'excellente humeur, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Elle attendit quelque minute, puis elle me tapota gentiment sur l'épaule. Je me retournais me demandant vaguement ce qu'elle me voulait. Alors, avec un sourire de trois mètre, et sur la voix de la confidence, elle me dit:

"Tu sais le beau cuistot blond et bien lui et moi…on l'a fait!!" Elle semblait totalement hystérique. Moi j'avais l'impression qu'on venait de transpercer mon cœur d'aiguille, de le découper et enfin de le passer sous un rouleau compresseur. Je ne savais même pas quoi dire. J'étais livide.

Puis la tristesse(2) laissa place à la rancœur. On avait un problème on ne pouvait pas venir et môssieur se tapait quelqu'un d'autre. S'il avait été là devant moi je crois bien que je l'aurais encastré dans un lui et son groupe son déja partit.

Mais je ne vais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Oh. Non. Tashigi continue de raconter son histoire mais je ne l'écoute plus mes yeux sont braqué sur l'horloge. Ce soir j'ai des explications à demander.

* * *

**FIN DU HUITIEME CHAPITRE**

**(1)Le quartier chaud a l'Ouest...j'ai failli le mettre au sud mais trop kitsh...et si l'hôtel est a l'pposé c'est pour montrer comme Zorro est loin de son acienne vie de voyou...oui en fait ça a été le fruit d'une longue reflexion!**

**(2) Oui ça arrive a Zorro d'être triste...si seulement je pouvais le consoler...pfffuuuu! fais chaud nan?? XD**

**Alors?? Ça mérite des reviews?? malgré les fautes d'orthographe de plus en plus nombreuses??Dans tout les cas merci de me lire!! Vraiment merci!**

**CraC**


	9. engueulade et découverte

**Disclamer: pas a moi!**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: ZorroXun lampadaire…je devrais essayer un jour! ZorroXSandy**

**Note: le neuvième chapitre! Déjà!! Waaaaa! Bientôt fini cette ptite fic mine de rien…Bon ce chapitre est moyennement long! En tout cas désolé pour les fautes! Et merci pour les reviews!Dans ce chapitre j'ai limpression qu'ils sont trèès OOC...m'enfin merci de me lire quand même!!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Engueulade et découverte**

A peine suis-je rentré dans l'hôtel que je sens un regard noir se poser sur moi. Étonné je tourne la tête pour voir que ce regard noir n'appartient à nul autre que Zorro. Je dégluti avec difficulté. Je n'avais pas envisagé que la petite réceptionniste lui en parlerait avant moi. Une fois dans ma chambre je pèse le pour et le contre. Suis-je bien obligé de ressortir et de risquer de me faire trucider par un amant en colère?…Soupirant je redescend comme même à l'heure habituelle suppliant silencieusement les dieux de me garder en vie.

Il est là, dehors, dans le froid, m'attendant.

"Sandy?"

Sa voix…Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'en colère il est encore plus sexy que d'habitude. Et j'ai intérêt à profiter c'est peut être la dernière fois que je le verrais d'aussi près.

"Elle était comment Tashigi?" Sa voix est sourde. Elle me fait vaguement penser à un grognement.

Tashigi! C'est donc ainsi que se nomme cette pauvre fille!Prenant mon courage à deux mains je décide de faire face.

"Pourquoi tu veux te la faire?

-Que?…-il semble vaguement dégoûté- Avec Elle? Nan mais ça va pas! Je suis Gay!!GAY!

-Tu es le premier gay que je rencontre qui l'assume aussi bien!

-Et alors? Tu te disais que les tapettes avaient pas de couilles?

-Non, je sais que de ce côté là tu es bien fournis…j'ai testé et approuvé!

-Pourtant t'es allé voir ailleurs!

-Hey! J'ai jamais dit que je sortais avec toi! Au départ j'ai quand même une petite amie!

-Ha bon? On en a pas l'impression! T'es pire qu'une nympho..

-J'étais bourré!

-Hein…-sa colère semble se calmer un peu puis repart de plus belle- Tu l'as fait quand même!

-Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais!"

Je m'arrête un peu et prononce presque à voix basse:

"Je l'ai amèrement regretté…"

Lui en revanche ne semble pas être calmé.

"Tu devais pas être assez bourré si tu te souviens que c'était pas super!

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! Ho! Et puis laisse tomber!"

Je commence à rentrer dans l'hôtel, il m'attrape le bras et me ramène dehors. Il me traîne un peu plus loin. Enfin beaucoup plus loin.

Il s'arrête et se retourne:

"Je suis désolé...t'as raison après tout, on est pas en couple…tu fais ce que tu veux…"

Tout ce chemin pour ça? Mais je n'arrive pas à rester insensible devant son air triste. Absolument irrésistible!

"Tu sais…j'étais vraiment déprimé que tu sois pas là…j'ai bus pour passer le temps et me calmer, après...Je ne m'en souviens plus…et le lendemain j'ai vraiment regretté mon geste, et le pire c'est toi qui t'excuse! C'est pitoyable! C'est à moi de présenter mes excuse!"

Une petite vois dans ma tête me souffle que c'est bien la première fois que je regrette d'avoir trompé quelqu'un. Et que ces regrets ne sont pas dirigé vers Nami. Et cette voix continuant sur sa lancée commence à me chuchoter que je suis peut être amoureux de Zorro…

Je ne peux pas être amoureux de Zorro…n'est ce pas?? Zorro je le désire juste! Je le désire très, très fort. Vraiment très fort. Mais c'est tout! Il ny a que ça pas vrai??

Zorro n'a pas pipé mots. Puis il s'approche et m'embrasse…Et ce baiser ,malheureusement pour moi, me fait prendre conscience que la personne que j'aime c'est Zorro.

Nami je l'ai aimé, il y a longtemps, mais les sentiments se sont effilochés…Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on s'est entêté dans cette histoire.

Zorro à arrêter de m'embrasser, Il me serre dans ses bras, tendrement. Je me sens un peu triste, après tout je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai gâché quelque années de la vie de Nami et de la mienne. Mais les bras de Zorro sont réconfortant.

Lentement nous nous dirigeons vers son appartement. Il a l'air plutôt pensif. Une fois arrivé, il se pose sur une chaise. Une ride barre son front montrant sa –profonde- réflexion.

"Ce que je m'apprête a te dire…Seul deux autres personnes sont au courant…Je sais que ça peut paraître idiot mais j'aimerais t'en parler…Alors écoute moi et ne m'interromps pas…"

Je hoche la tête m'installe sur une autre chaise et attend.

* * *

**FIN DU NEUVIEME CHAPITRE**

**Alors? Pas trop nul? Haaa! Le chapitre d'après! C'est sans doute mon préféré! ^^**

**CraC**


	10. révélation

**Disclamer: Pas a moi.. et pour ce chapitre heureusement j'ai envie de dire parceque la vie de Zoro aurait pas du tout été rose!**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: ZoroXSandy!**

**Notes: Oula! mon chapitre préféré! héhé! bon il est très sérieux, mais moi et le sérieux on a du mal...donc j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu! en tout cas par rapport au brouillon il est magnifique!**

**je m'escuse pour toute les fautes!!! et je remercie tout mes lecteurs! merci merci merci!!!!!**

**J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop d'incohérence dans ce chapitre. Juste je vous préviens que le père de kuina qui est, normalement, le maitre du dojo n'ont rien à voir ici! Et je suppose que ce chapitre est rempli de cliché sur les bandes mais que voulez vous! je ne sais pas trop comment sa marche!**

**enjoy! (quand même)**

* * *

**chapitre 10 : révélation**

"Mon père nous a abandonné à ma naissance ma mère et moi. Apparemment il ne se sentait pas prêt. Ma mère devait beaucoup travailler pour que l'on puisse manger à notre faim et payer les impôts. Et puis un jour elle _l_'a rencontré. Un homme, veuf, vivant seul avec sa fille, Kuina.

Ce type je l'adorais, il était vraiment gentil…au début. Et Kuina était un ange. Malheureusement elle avait une grave maladie et devait faire de long séjour à l'hôpital. Je ne la voyait que peu, mais quand c'était le cas je voulait la faire sourire, lui faire oublier la souffrance.

Nos parents se sont mariés. Ce qui aurait du être des années de bonheur s'est transformé en cauchemar. Mon beau père buvait. Trop. Il devenait violent. Au début il ne s'en prenait qu'à ma mère. J'ai commencé à fréquenté le dojo à côté de chez moi à ce moment là. Je voulais devenir fort. Pouvoir prendre soin de ma mère comme elle avait toujours fait pour moi. Et même si je n'osais pas l'avouer si je restait si longtemps au Dojo c'était aussi pour _l_'éviter. _Il_ me faisait peur.

Quand Kuina était là il arrêtait de boire. Enfin la première année. Un jour il s'en ait pris à moi. Ma mère est tombé à genoux devant moi et m'a supplié de la pardonner. J'étais qu'un gosse effrayé. Je voulais qu'on parte tous les trois : ma mère, Kuina et moi. Qu'on le fuit.

Et puis ma mère est morte. Un suicide. Ils ont dit que c'était à cause de la surcharge de travail et le stress que ça avait engendré. Le travail! Tu parles! C'était à cause de ce salop!

Il n y a avait plus ma mère alors il s'est reporté sur moi. Il me battait en me disant que j'aurais du crever aussi, je n'étais pas son fils après tout. Et puis un jour il a fait une chose qui m'a décidé. Il a frappé Kuina.

Il a frappé sa propre fille. Alors j'ai pris un sac, mis le maximum d'affaire et de nourriture et est fugué en emmenant Kuina. Je voulais la protéger. On errait dans la ville. Je savais que si on nous trouvait on nous renverrait chez lui. Et il ne fallait pas que Kuina retombe entre ses griffes.

Mais elle était trop faible pour notre nouvelle vie. Au bout d'un moment ses jambes ne la portaient plus, elle suffoquait, avait de la fièvre. J'était paniqués je ne savais pas comment la calmer. Je me suis rendu, je l'ai emmené à un hôpital, sachant que nous devrions retourner chez lui. Mais je me promis que Kuina ne prendrais plus jamais un seul coup.

Sauf que je suis arrivé trop tard. Elle était dans un état critique. Les médecins n'ont pas pu la sauver. Je me suis échapper de l'hôpital. Plus rien ne me liait à cet homme.

J'ai rejoins une bande de voyou. Je leur ai plu à cause de mon regard. On se battait, se bourrait la gueule et se défonçait. C'était la misère cette vie.

Généralement les filles de la bandes devenait accroc à la drogue et se prostituait pour se payer leur dose. Mais il y en a une qui n'était pas comme ça. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se droguer. Beaucoup la respectait car elle savait super bien se battre. On est devenu amis.

Elle s'appelle Robin. De loin on se dit que c'est une beauté glaciale, mais en vérité elle était très protectrice, attentionnée. Une sorte de deuxième mère pour moi. On était toujours fourré ensemble. Après une "bataille" la première chose à laquelle je pensais c'était "Où est Robin?"

On a commencé à former des rêves : quitter cette vie , devenir des gens biens. Mais quitter une bande c'est pas facile : on te passe a tabac, parce qu'une fois que t'es dans une bande, elle devient ta famille. Et on n'est pas censé abandonner sa famille.

Et puis un jour , alors qu'on était en train de rêver l'impossible, un type nous a abordés. Il s'est présenté comme "Oeil de Faucon". Ceux qui ont vécu dans la rue le connaissent, c'est censé être le chef d'un des gangs le plus puissant. Mais ce type il ne ressemblait pas à un voyou, plutôt à un comptable ou un employé de bureau.

Il nous a dit qu'il nous avait entendu parler. Et il voulait nous aider à nous réintégrer dans la société. Il s'était associé à un millionnaires (1) et aidait tout ceux qui le voulait à sortir de la rue.(2)

On ne l'a pas cru, au début. Puis on a du reconnaître la vérité. Alors on a du quitter le gang. Bizarrement personne nous a tabassé, ils nous ont juste dit que s'ils avaient des problèmes ils voulaient pouvoir compter sur nous. Des offres comme ça t'en a pas deux. Alors on a accepté.(3)

Œil de faucon nous a trouvé un job à chacun. Maintenant je travaille dans cet hôtel. Je veux devenir quelqu'un de bien. Pour Kuina et ma mère. Je veux qu'elle soient fières de moi.

Robin et moi on pourra jamais assez remercier Œil de faucon. Alors on donne le meilleur de nous même. Mais bon j'ai encore quelque difficulté avec les horaires matinaux."

Je m'arrête et le regarde. Il me fixe de son unique œil bleu.

" Il lui est arrivé quoi à ton œil Sandy?"

Il hausse le sourcil surpris que la conversation revienne vers lui.

"Un bête accident de cuisine. Une histoire d'huile qui a giclé."(4)

Il rit un peu un rire amer. Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse sur le nez. Il rosit légèrement.

"Après la nuit torride qu'on a passé tu rougit pour un simple bisous?

-Ne te moque pas!" Gronde t-il.

Je m'approche et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

"J'ai une idée pour me faire pardonner…"(5)

* * *

**FIN DU DIXIEME CHAPITRE**

**(1) Je vous accorde qu'un millionaire qui accepte ce projet c'est sans doute impossible, mais c'est ça la magie de la fiction : rendre l'impossible possible!**

**(2)par "ceux qui le voulait" j'entend les gens qui ont l'air motivé qui ont un espoir, un rêve. (un peu vague je sais mais bon...)**

**(3) je sais c'est très tiré par les cheveux mais s'ils avaient été tabassé vous croyé vraiment qu'ils auraient été aidé? j'essaye de rendre l'ensemble cohérent!( escuse assez minable...)**

**(4) j'ai piqué cet idée a une autre auteur -pardonnnnn- Eileen-san! désolé! mais ton explication est la meilleure, et peut être la plus semblable! si vous n'avez pas encore lu sa fic "les potins du Going Merry" allez la lire! elle est géniale ! (nan nan j'essaye pas de me racheter!)**

**(5)...moi aussi je ferais bien semblait dêtre vexé si un beau gosse veut s'escuser de la même manière que Zoro! (moi perverse??? jamais!)**

**alors?? vos impression?? bientot fini cette petite fic...elle m'en auras pris du temps!**

**reviews??**

**CraC**


	11. surprise!

**Disclamer: pas a moi...-pars pleurer dans son coin-**

**Pairing: ZorroXsanji**

**Rating : K+**

**Note: le onzième chapitre avec un nouveau couple qui arrive...oui oui!^^ c'est aussi un couple que j'aime beaucoup même si je lis peu de fics dessus -en ce moment je veux du yaoi! c'est obssessionnel...-**

**merci à Zosan pour tes reviews...tu assume ta perversité! biennnn! XD et je vais essayer de donner le meilleur pour que tu profite encore plus même si****ce chapitre...il est passable...et puis on sent qu'on va vers la fin...mais c'est sur qu'après le 10 revenir a la guimauve ça fait bizarre...**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11: surprise!**

Je me réveilles serein, parfaitement bien avec moi-même, et surtout dans une chaleur plus qu'agréable : les bras de Zoro. Je m y blottis un peu plus.

La nuit porte conseil, et cette nuit m'a aidé. J'ai fait le point sur mes sentiments, sur mes envies. Je vais quitter Nami. Je ne veux pas lui gâcher plus de temps. Une fois rentré je la quitterait. Oh! Elle pourra crier! Elle aura de quoi! Mais j'ai une autre envie, petite et timide qui a fait son chemin. Rester avec Zoro. Mais que dira le principal intéressé?

Je respire. Ça sent Zoro, le sexe…Un mélange plaisant. Un grognement m'indique que ma pelouse préféré est réveillé. Il resserre sa prise autour de moi et pousse un petit soupir.

"Zoro?

-hmmm?

-Si je décidais de…disons…vivre avec toi…tu me répondrais quoi?"

Mon cœur décide de faire des soubresauts dans ma poitrine. _Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer!_ Après ce qui me semble une éternité il répond:

"Je dirais qu'on aurait besoin d'un plus grand appartement…et de beaucoup, beaucoup plus de préservatif!"(1)

J'éclates de rire, soulagé qu'il ne m'est pas rejeté. Ce ne seras pas comme avec Nami. Je ne le perdrais pas. Ni lui ni son amour. Je ferais en sorte qu'il ne se lasse jamais.

Bien entendu emménager avec Zoro signifie tout recommencé de zéro. Un nouveau restaurant à ouvrir, à faire marcher. Mais ça ne me fait pas peur. Je l'ai fais une fois je peux bien recommencé.(2)

Les jours suivants se sont suivi et succédé. J'ai rencontré Œil de Faucon et Robin. J'ai voulu les remercier de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mon petit pois…Oui je le taquine, mais après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on croise un bout de gazon qui marche, parle et est un dieu du sexe…(3)

Et puis le séminaire a pris fin. Le jour du départ est arrivé. Mais ce ne sera pas long. Je vais bientôt revenir, pour ne plus partir.

Sur la route je roule, vite. Peut-être trop, mais j'ai hâte. Hâte de revenir. Je reconnais ma maison et mon cœur se serre. Nami…

Je descend de ma voiture, et ouvre la porte…Il y a un silence pesant. Je fronce le sourcil. Je regarde ma montre. Bon je suis –certes- arrivé plus tôt que prévu, mais quand même!

Je m'avance sur la point des pieds mal à l'aise. Plus je m'approche de notre chambre, à Nami et a moi, plus j'entends des bruits étouffé.

J'ouvre la porte. Dans le lit il y a Nami, nue, qui s'est relevé d'un bond et…

"Luffy??"(4)

J'ai du mal a y croire. Et pourtant. C'est bien Luffy qui est là, dans notre ex-lit.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là??"

Ba voyons! comme si c'était ma faute! Cela dit elle a l'air complètement catastrophé.

"Ça tombe bien je voulais te parler…

-Euh…Je devrais peut être partir?

-Non, Luffy c'est bon, tu peux rester…Vous pourrez reprendre vos..."activités" après…Nami…Il vaut mieux que toi et moi on se sépare…

-Hein??

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un…et toi aussi apparemment, non?"

Elle balbutie quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

"Je vais faire ma valise

-Tu pars déjà? On ne devrais pas parler??

-Tu as des choses à ajouter?"

Elle semble réfléchir:

"Non…

-Et bien voilà…Je crois que cette histoire est réglé!"

Je sors de la chambre et vais chercher une valise le temps que je revienne ils se sont rhabillés. Je fourgue tout mes vêtement pèle-mêle. Je sens un regard pesé sur moi. Je me retourne. C'est Luffy:

"Sandy…écoute je suis navré pour tout ça…je…je sais que ce que j'ai fait c'est vraiment dégueulasse…mais j'aime Nami…et je t'aime toi aussi…alors…

-Je ne t'en veux pas…Si vous vous aimez c'est bon…"

Ils me regarde surpris. Je m'étonne moi même à vrai dire, mais j'ai la sensation que si je ne peux pas pardonner à Luffy, alors Nami ne pardonnera pas à Zoro. Par orgueil. Et, encore plus étrange, ils restent mes amis. Je ne veux pas les perdre.

Nami nous regarde à tour de rôle puis elle lâche:

"Reprendre la route dans ton état n'est peut être pas la meilleures chose à faire…reste ici…au moins pour cette nuit…"

Je suis sur le point de protester mais elle me coupe avant :

"Et tu peux appeler la personne qui occupe toute tes pensées…pour la prévenir que vous ne vous reverrez que demain…"

Je hoche la tête. Légèrement étonné de sa compréhension. Elle me sourit, un sourire un peu triste.

"Je suis désolé Sandy…Pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire…

-Moi aussi je m'excuse…On aurait du arrêter avant…Mais bon ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas revenir la dessus…"

Elle m'adresse un vrai sourire cette fois. Peut être que les choses ne vont pas si mal se passer entre nous à l'avenir.(5)

* * *

**FIN DU ONZIEME CHAPITRE**

**(1)Et la j'aurais pu faire en sorte que Zoro refuse et la fiction serait terminé…mais j'avais le sentiment que mes lectrices m'auraient tué…**

**(2)au départ dans mon brouillon Sandy parlait juste de prendre le train mais cela semble plus réaliste…même si Zoro lui réserve une surprise**

**(3)Il est plus confiant alors il se permet de taquiner Zoro…mais c'est à partir de ce moment qu'on retrouve vraiment le Zoro et le Sandy de One piece…**

**(4)Pour tout les fans de LuNa!**

**(5)Je vous accorde que leur séparation se passe extrêmement bien…mais je déteste quand les gens se disputent…(ouais encore une excuse minable…)**

**ce n'est pas mon meilleurs chapitre je vous l'accorde de bonne grace...l'action est précipité tout se passe à vitesse grnad V même pas de vrai dispute...mais bizarrement même si dans le mangas Nami tape a tort et à travers j'ai le sentiments que dans cette situation sa réaction est plausible...elle est prise en tort et Sanji ne lui en veut pas...cherchez la bagarre serait un peu ridicule...non?**

**En tout cas reviews??**

**CraC**


	12. happy end?

**Disclamer: pas a moi! **

**Rating : K+**

**Pairing: Zosan! ^^**

**Note: On approche de la fin...(je crois que celui la c'est l'avant dernier donc hein!) ... après je pourrais me consacrer a mes imbécilité sur Bleach! haha! (Zorro: on est bientôt débarrassé! Sanji : Alléluia! moi : Vous avez dit quelque chose? jpeux faire une suite si vous insistez! (en vrai non j'ai plus d'imagination! XD) Zorro&Sanji : non non on a rien dit...) et désolé pour toutes les fautes d'Orthographes de Grammaires, de conjugaison...**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Happy end?**

Robin est assise en face de moi, buvant un café. Elle me regarde rieuse.

"Tu m'a l'air totalement stressé! C'est vraiment amusant!"

Je lui jette un regard noir, et le reporte sur l'horloge.

Après le coup de fil d'hier j'étais dans un était de joie intense. Apparemment cela s'est mieux passé que ce qu'il a espéré, même si je n'est pas compris ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans le fait que sa copine le trompait aussi…Il ma dit qu'il resterait un peu là bas, pour se reposer et pouvoir parler un peu avec Nami de toute leur histoire.

J'ai déjà prévenu mon concierge que j'aurais un colocataire. Celui ci m'a juste répondu que "tant que vous payez le loyer et ne faites pas trop de binz, vous pouvez bien être 50 je m'en fiche comme de ma première chemise…" Je ne pense pas qu'il est censé réagir ainsi, mais ne nous en plaignons pas!

La sonnette retentit me sortant de ma rêverie. Je me lève brusquement et fonce vers la porte, j'entend le rire cristallin de Robin.

Sandy. À ma porte. Avec des valises. Et un sourire absolument craquant sur les lèvres.

"Bon…me voilà!" lance t-il.

Oui c'est lui.(1)

"Sandy! Ravi de vous revoir!"

Robin s'est levée et s'est postée à mes côtés.

"Moi de même!"

Ils commencent à discuter, je commence à réaliser qu'il ne repartira pas. Il est là et pour un bout de temps. Elle le fait entrer, lui sert un café. Puis après avoir discuté encore un peu, elle s'en va me laissant seul avec lui.

"Tu es sûr que je ne gène pas? Tu n'a pas dit grand chose depuis que je suis arrivé.

-Je prenais juste conscience que nous étions…réellement ensemble…"

Je m'approche et l'enlace.

"Il va falloir se mettre à la recherche d'un nouvel appartement, un plus grand.

-Tu es sur que tu veux partir?

-Comment ça?

-et bien…cet appartement représente un peu tout les efforts que tu as fournis pour être celui que tu es aujourd'hui…alors.. peut être que tu préférerais rester…

-Non, vivre à deux ici ce n'est pas possible, trop petit…Et puis je me suis dit qu'au pire on pourrait s'installer près d'une gare…Tu pourrai ainsi garder ton restaurant…et moi garder mon bouleau…"

Le joie semble irradier de son visage :

"Sérieusement? Ho Zoro! Ça serait génial!" (2)

Il rit ravi et se colle tout contre moi.

"Mais avant d'en chercher un , j'ai une idée sur une occupation qu'on peut faire a deux…

-Je crois que je connais aussi…."

**OoOoOoO**

Je me réveille dans mon lit. Je m'étire un peu, j'entend la douche coulé. Je regarde autour de moi…C'est vrai que cet appartement renferme beaucoup de souvenirs. Je regarde le plafond. Il y a des lézardes, et pas des petites. Étonnant qu'il ne me soit pas encore tombé dessus.

Un poids, mouillé, atterri sur mon ventre et une tête encadré de mèche blonde me cache les -magnifiques et dangeureuses- lézardes.

"Tu pense à quoi?

-A tout et à rien…

-sérieusement dit!

-Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt?

-Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi pouvait penser un petit pois…"

Je lui balance l'oreiller à la figure, il se laisse rouler sur le côté. Je m'allonges sur lui.

"Promet que tu ne me trompera pas…"

Il me regarde surpris, puis son regard se radoucit et il passe ses bras autour de mon cou :

"Je te le promet, et toi promet moi que tu ne me quitteras pas parce que je t'appelle petit pois!

-Je te le promets!" et j'éclates de rire.

On rient tout les deux enlacés, puis rasséréner je m'endors.

* * *

**FIN DU DOUZIEME CHAPITRE**

**(1)sa me fait penser à une blague pourri : c'est un gars qui rentre dans un bar et qui dit "salut! C'est moi!" les autres se retourne et en fait c'était pas lui! XD**

**(2)voilà finalement il le gardera son restaurant! Bon je vous accorde que là il y va jamais…ha ha….la magie de la fiction (cherche une excuse! XD)**

**et en fait le héros de ce chapitre c'est l'appartement! XD**

**Reviews??**

**CraC**


	13. épilogue

**DISCLAMER: toujours pas a moi...te pourtant je ne les ai pas trop torturé je devrais avoir le droit de les posseder...**

**rating : k+ (j'ai tenu jusqu'au bout!^^)**

**note: c'est le dernier chapitre! tadammm!!! il est très court mais en même temps c'est juste un happy end...donc pas grand chose a écrire qi ce n'est qu'ils sont heureux.... épilogue parceque y a ujn ptit bond dasn le temps! (ouais je me la joue ellipse! XD(en plus j'utilise du vocabulaire!!)) en y réfléchissant j'ai commencé cette fic il y a au moins un an...et les différences d'ecritures entre les chapitres sont visible...(enfin pour moi....)**

**merci a tout mes reviewer!! je ne vous remercierais jamais assez!!! enjoy for the last part!!! **

* * *

**chapitre 13 : épilogue**

_Quatre ans plus tard:_

"Whaaa! Ce déménagement m'a tué!"

Je m'affale sur le fauteuil et regarde autour de moi. Notre chez nous. Une maison.

Mon mari, puisque nous somme officiellement marié –depuis huit mois maintenant- arrive et me lance :

"Tu es fatigué? Ce sont les déménageurs qui ont tout fait!

-Oui mais mentalement c'était épuisant!

-J'avais oublié que tes neurones de blond étaient fragiles…

-As tu seulement des neurones mon cher petit pois??"

Il me sourit et répond :

"Aurait tu épousé quelqu'un de stupide? Je ne pense pas donc la réponse est claire, j'ai des neurones…"

Je me lève et m'approche de lui, le serrant dans mes bras.

"Tu as loué les smokings?

-Mais oui! Tout est prêt rassure toi!"

Dans quelques jours Nami et Luffy vont se marier. Ils ont pris leur temps, mais Luffy a du batailler pour que sa famille accepte Nami. Nous somme invités, Pipo et Robin é toute la famille de Namiest invité ainsi qu'Ace et Shanks. Le frère de Luffy est le seul qui est été de son côté.

Robin et Nami sont devenus de grandes amis, et passe de nombreuses heures au téléphone, elle sera sa demoiselle d'honneur avec sa sœur.

Pour Zoro et moi tout va bien c'est notre deuxième déménagement. Zoro a commencé à parler d'adoption, j y réfléchis encore.

"Zoro tu m'aimes?

-Un peu"

Il m'embrasse au creux du cou.

"beaucoup"

Sur ma mâchoire.

"passionnément"

A la commissure des lèvres.

"A la folie…"

Il m'embrasse sur les lèvres. Il me soulève de terre je protestes pour la forme.

"Je te propose d'inauguré notre chambre!"

Je ris. J'ai l'impression que mon bonheur ne s'arrêtera jamais.

* * *

**FIN DU TREIZIEME CHAPITRE ET DE LA FICTION**

**Un petit saut dans le temps…ça y est j'ai réussi! Je l'ai terminé (très fière…)**

**Sérieusement j'en suis très fière de ma fics, je l'adore! Si je pouvais je le mettrais dans mes favoris…(j'adore me jeter des fleurs!)**

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par cette fin...niaise…et que vous avez apprécié cette fic sur tout le long! Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour m'avoir soutenus et poussez a écrire la suite!**

**Merci de m'avoir lu!**

**CraC**


End file.
